An application is a program designed to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities on an electronic device. For example, an application can include at least one of a word processing function, a communication function including audio, video, and data communications including telephone calls, SMS/MMS messages, email, etc., scheduling or calendar functions, alarm functions, calculator functions, etc.
Generally, images associated with an executed application are displayed on a display of the electronic device in a two-dimensional format where a single image having a single focal point is generated. Specifically, the images to be displayed are generated by processing and rendering image content data into panels where the processing and rendering of the image content data is performed or refreshed every frame.
However, when displaying an application image in a three-dimensional or stereo format, the processing and rendering techniques according to the related art create undesired visual artifacts. For example, when the stereo image is rendered every frame, the edges of the image may vary slightly due to rendering differences between each frame causing aliasing or jagged edges in continuous stereo frames. This aliasing may undesirably make the image appear to be wiggling or swimming.
Accordingly, there is a need for generating a stereo image associated with an application using a portable image device to reduce undesirable visual artifacts.